How I Met Your Mother
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Draco Malfoy fait asseoir son fils et lui raconte sa rencontre avec la belle Astoria ...


How I met your mother

Debout devant la grande cheminée, Draco Malfoy se chauffait les mains. Deux coups fermes furent frappés à la porte du petit salon.

— Entre, Scorpius.

Un rayon de lumière vive traversa la pièce obscure lorsque le jeune Scorpius Malfoy, quinze ans, ouvrit la porte et fit son entrée. Vivant portrait de son père au même âge, il affichait le même air empreint de morgue et d'un soupçon de crainte que l'avait fait Draco face à son propre père.

— Vous m'avez fait appeler, Père ?

— Oui, entre et assieds-toi là, lui intima Draco en désignant le sofa de cuir noir. Je vais te raconter comment j'ai rencontré ta mère.

— Quoi ?

— Oui, il faut que tu saches comment tout s'est passé à cette époque. Alors assieds-toi et ne bouge plus jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini.

— Mais je dois ...

Un regard de son père suffit à interrompre Scorpius et à le faire obéir en maugréant. Satisfait, Draco s'éloigna du feu ronflant de la cheminée et alla s'adosser à son bureau, debout face à son fils.

— Tout a commencé pendant ma 7ème année à Poudlard. Pendant l'été, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait enfin pris le pouvoir et renversé le Ministère de la Magie. Il avait nommé l'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs, Severus Snape, à la tête de Poudlard, et il était enfin en mesure d'imposer ses idées à toute la communauté sorcière du pays. Les premiers temps étaient ... assez chaotiques il y avait beaucoup de victimes parmi la population Moldue et ceux qui s'opposaient à notre cause. Mais c'était sans importance : nous avions le pouvoir, et ils n'étaient que de la vermine. Il était entendu que les sorciers devaient dominer le monde, puisqu'ils étaient d'un sang supérieur.

« À cette époque, la situation de la famille Malfoy était assez ambiguë. Bien sûr, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous faisait l'honneur de loger chez nous, ici même au manoir Malfoy, et nous en tirions une grande gloire. C'était véritablement le quartier général des Mangemorts les caves servaient de geôles à nos ennemis les plus particuliers. Mais en même temps, nous savions que toute cette organisation était aussi une façon de nous surveiller. Notre maître ne nous faisait plus confiance depuis que mon père avait commis un échec un an plus tôt, face à Harry Potter, en le laissant s'échapper une fois de plus. Nous n'avions pas le droit à l'erreur, le moindre faux pas aurait pu nous coûter la vie à tous les trois, mes parents et moi. Il n'y avait que ma tante Bellatrix qui délirait de joie à l'idée d'être en permanence au côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres ... mais c'est une autre histoire.

« Cette année-là, donc, j'étais en 7ème année. C'était évidemment à l'opposé total de ce qu'avait été l'école avant, quand le vieux Dumbledore en était Directeur. On ne nous enseignait plus la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal mais la magie noire, et spécialement les Sortilèges Impardonnables. Les Serpentard étaient considérés comme la seule Maison digne de ce nom. Au moins, personne chez nous ne faisait de la résistance, bien au contraire. C'étaient surtout les Gryffondor, les amis de Potter, qui se mettaient en travers du chemin du professeur Snape et surtout des Carrow, deux autres Mangemorts nommés professeurs. Quant à Potter lui-même, il avait disparu dans la nature avec deux autres, une Sang-de-Bourbe et un ami des Moldus. Plus l'année passait, et plus les châtiments pleuvaient sur les fortes têtes, mais il faut reconnaître qu'ils ne renonçaient pas.

Scorpius, un sourcil relevé, considérait son père avec un air perplexe. Ce n'était pas que ce qu'il racontait n'était pas intéressant – au contraire, évoquer l'époque noire du retour de Voldemort était encore un tabou des cours d'Histoire de la Magie – mais ...

— Où voulez-vous en venir, Père ? Je ne comprends pas ce que cette histoire a à voir avec Mère.

Draco adressa un regard furibond à son fils, outré par l'audace qu'il avait eu de l'interrompre. Un court instant, les deux Malfoy s'affrontèrent du regard, mais Scorpius baissa rapidement les yeux. Fier, mais pas fou.

— Cela a tout à voir avec ta mère, finit par répondre Draco. Si tu ne comprends pas ce que je viens de te raconter, tu ne comprendras rien au reste. Maintenant écoute bien, et tais-toi.

* * *

_Mai 1998_

La pluie tombait à grosses gouttes et le ciel était d'un gris déprimant, propre à donner des envies de suicide à un fantôme. Un vrai cliché pour un enterrement. Le nez collé aux petits carreaux de la vitre, Draco regardait la buée que sa respiration faisait naître sur le verre. Il lui sembla que le soleil s'était couché, mais il n'en aurait pas juré – à vrai dire, le soleil était resté invisible toute la journée. Et dire que l'on était au mois de mai !

Désolant.

Lucius Malfoy vint poser la main sur l'épaule de son fils.

— Viens Draco, il va faire nuit, il est temps.

Draco hocha la tête et suivit son père jusqu'à la porte du petit salon. Il eut cependant un temps d'arrêt avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Il faisait déjà sombre, ici, avec ces murs aux boiseries sombres et ces minuscules fenêtres gothiques qui laissaient à peine entrer la lumière. Le seul éclairage venait des grandes bougies disposées autour du cercueil. Ce fameux cercueil, précisément ce qui retenait Draco d'entrer. Mais la main de son père dans son dos le poussa légèrement en avant, et Draco fit le pas qu'il manquait.

Bellatrix Lestrange reposait là. Ses traits étaient figés en un rictus mauvais, à peu près le même qu'elle avait eu quasiment toute sa vie. Cette bouche tordue et ces joues creuses, ces sourcils légèrement froncés ... Non, la mort ne l'avait pas arrangée. Et pourtant, Draco se surprit à penser que sa tante aurait pu être belle, dans son genre. Sans doute l'avait-elle été, d'ailleurs, au moins lorsqu'elle était jeune et pas encore à moitié folle. N'était-elle pas la sœur de sa mère ? Et Narcissa Malfoy était sans conteste la plus belle femme du monde aux yeux de son fils.

Certes, elle avait les traits tirés et les yeux rouges certes, la faible lueur des bougies donnait une couleur inquiétante à son teint déjà pâle. Mais ses traits distingués, son port de reine et son élégance immuable, tout cela demeurait en dépit des années, des peines et des deuils. Debout auprès du corps de sa sœur, Narcissa Black-Malfoy ne pleurait pas, ne bougeait pas non plus. Sans doute se demandait-elle comment la vie avait pu la conduire à cette situation si tragique : une sœur morte, une autre reniée, et tout cela avant ses quarante-cinq ans. Et encore, c'était sans compter le bouleversement politique du monde extérieur, et la ruine partielle des familles Black et Malfoy. Toutes choses impensables au temps où Narcissa n'était qu'une jeune fille qui jouait à taquiner ses sœurs sur leur coiffure ou leur amoureux.

La nuit était totalement tombée, à présent. Lucius fit un signe de tête à son épouse et, d'un murmure, enleva le cercueil dans les airs. Il le fit ensuite léviter jusqu'à la sortie de la pièce, puis vers la porte du manoir. Draco se rapprocha de sa mère, et tous deux suivirent ensemble le cortège funéraire.

Narcissa avait eu de la peine à obtenir qu'on lui rende le corps de sa sœur, tant de sorciers et de sorcières ne rêvant que de le réduire en charpie ou de le brûler dans un grand feu de joie. Elle était parvenue à obtenir l'autorisation d'enterrer décemment sa sœur, mais de nuit, et sur les terres des Malfoy pour éviter de souiller le reste du pays avec le corps de l'un des plus hauts lieutenants de Voldemort. Si ce n'est plus.

Arrivé dehors, Draco rabattit le capuchon de sa cape pour se protéger de la pluie, mais sa mère n'en fit rien. Le cercueil de Bellatrix lévitait toujours devant eux, maintenu dans les airs par Lucius. Ils marchèrent ainsi un long moment, le temps d'atteindre l'endroit prévu, à l'autre bout du parc. Si les parents de Lucius Malfoy et ses grands-parents avaient choisi de se faire enterrer dans le cimetière communal pour exposer leur caveau grandiose aux yeux de la populace, les Malfoy des précédentes générations avaient eu d'autres intentions. Leurs tombes étaient marquées par des stèles de pierre, de belle taille mais rongées par la mousse et par les ans. Bellatrix n'avait pas sa place ici à proprement parler, mais on avait perdu les terres des Black tout comme celles des Lestrange. De toute façon, les morts ne risquaient pas de protester.

Lucius avait creusé la tombe un peu plus tôt dans la journée, si bien qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à y déposer le corps. Il fit halte un instant cependant et, tenant toujours sa baguette en l'air, se retourna vers sa femme.

— Narcissa ? Désires-tu dire quelque chose ?

Les lèvres serrées, Narcissa fit non de la tête. Ses longs cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau de pluie, mais ses yeux restaient secs. Lucius soupira brièvement.

— Très bien.

Il abaissa lentement sa baguette, faisant descendre le cercueil dans la tombe. Draco hésita un instant, puis tendit le bras pour saisir la main de sa mère et la serrer doucement. Narcissa se tourna vers lui, un peu surprise, et esquissa un vague sourire. Le cercueil toucha la terre avec un bruit sourd. D'un autre geste de sa baguette, Lucius fit léviter le tas de terre qui attendait à côté, et en remplit la tombe. Un nouveau mouvement, et une petite stèle apparut qui portait le nom de Bellatrix, ainsi que ses dates de naissance et de mort.

C'était fini.

— Rentrons, dit Narcissa. Je suis glacée.

* * *

_Novembre 1998_

Si le printemps de cette année-là avait été pour le moins pluvieux, l'automne en revanche ne se lassait pas du soleil. Même en ce mois de novembre, où les frimas commençaient d'ordinaire à apparaître en Angleterre, il faisait encore assez doux pour que le jeune Draco Malfoy s'accorde la fantaisie d'une petite promenade. Le geste de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait trahi Voldemort au tout dernier moment, en plein cœur de la dernière bataille à Poudlard quelques mois plus tôt, ce geste avait véritablement sauvé les Malfoy. Narcissa avait sauvé la vie d'Harry Potter à un moment crucial, et pour cela on avait permis à cette famille d'anciens Mangemorts notoires de conserver sa fortune, ses titres et toutes ses terres. C'était heureux pour Draco. Parcourir toute l'étendue du domaine Malfoy avait ainsi à peu près suffi à l'occuper tout l'été.

Il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire : après la fin chaotique de sa 7ème année à Poudlard, Draco avait préféré rester cloitré chez lui pour réfléchir sur les événements récents plutôt que d'aller se mêler au monde extérieur et célébrer la victoire d'Harry Potter sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme si de rien n'était. D'autant plus que, si les Malfoy avaient conservé leur dignité intacte en apparence, trop de sorciers se rappelaient les nombreux méfaits dont ils avaient été les auteurs sous le règne de Voldemort et rêvaient de leur en faire payer le prix fort. La famille Malfoy n'avait donc pas eu tellement d'autre choix que de se réfugier à l'abri de son manoir le temps que les esprits s'apaisent.

Pour vivre, vivons cachés.

Et l'été était passé sans incident majeur, puis le mois de septembre était venu. Septembre. Le mois qui, sept années durant, avait été celui de la rentrée à Poudlard n'avait à présent plus vraiment de sens aux yeux de Draco. En temps normal, les jeunes sorciers fraîchement diplômés de Poudlard entraient rapidement dans la vie active en occupant un poste subalterne au Ministère ou chez Gringotts, par exemple. Mais les temps auraient-ils pu être moins normaux que cette année-là ? Draco avait préféré rester chez lui et étudier l'art de la bonne gestion d'un domaine aussi vaste que celui des Malfoy – ce qui, sans Elfe de Maison pour assister la famille et sans homme de confiance à qui confier l'intendance, n'était pas une mince affaire. La première chose que Draco et Lucius avaient entreprise avait été de débarrasser le manoir de toute trace du séjour que Voldemort y avait effectué lorsqu'il en avait fait son quartier général : condamnées, les cellules souterraines brûlés, tous les draps, la vaisselle et les objets qu'avaient pu employer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou ses Mangemorts. Les souvenirs liés à cette époque, celle de leur disgrâce, étaient trop douloureux et humiliants pour que l'on puisse prétendre les supporter.

Draco flânait dans le parc, son regard passant rapidement sur les plates-bandes sans vraiment les voir. Les fleurs avaient disparu sous un lit de feuilles mortes pourpres et dorées, et les troncs sombres des arbres se dressaient, dénudés, vers le ciel d'un bleu pâle. Draco fut secoué par une quinte de toux et resserra son écharpe autour de son cou, craignant d'avoir pris froid. Sans doute ferait-il mieux de revenir sur ses pas et de rentrer se mettre au chaud. D'ailleurs, il était presque l'heure du thé. Mère avait peut-être préparé des sablés, avec un peu de chance.

Mais en revenant vers le manoir, Draco eut la surprise de voir qu'une voiture tirée par deux chevaux venait d'arriver devant l'entrée. De qui pouvait-il bien s'agit ? Père avait-il enfin décidé de sortir la famille de son isolement et de tendre à nouveau la main aux anciennes familles amies pour renouer un semblant de sociabilité ? À en juger par cette voiture, vieille mais aux lignes élégantes et dont le bois vernis scintillait au soleil, Draco fut rapidement convaincu. Déjà, les occupants de la voiture mettaient pied à terre, et Draco pressa le pas pour aller les accueillir quand ses yeux se posèrent soudain sur les armoiries peintes sur la porte de la voiture.

Les armes des Parkinson.

Pansy lui souriait sous son bonnet bordé de fourrure. Draco hésita un instant à courir au plus vite jusqu'à l'autre bout du parc.

Il s'en abstint cependant, et quelques instants plus tard tout le monde – les Malfoy au complet ainsi que Pansy et ses parents – se retrouva dans le petit salon pour boire une tasse de thé et déguster les délicieux sablés de Narcissa. Un silence gênant fit mine de s'installer mais la glace fut très vite brisée, et tandis que Narcissa échangeait des recettes avec Mrs Parkinson et que Lucius parlait politique avec le père de Pansy, celle-ci se retrouva comme par magie juste à côté de Draco. Il était pourtant sûr qu'elle n'était pas sur le canapé quand il s'y était assis, mais bien à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tant pis.

— Alors Draco, comment vas-tu ? minauda-t-elle.

Draco ne réagit pas voir le sourire de Pansy s'effondrer à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient sans qu'elle ne reçoive de réponse était bien plus plaisant.

— Eh bien ? tenta-t-elle encore une fois.

Nouveau silence.

— Moi je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter, reprit-elle finalement. Mes parents et moi avons préféré quitter le pays quelques temps : nous sommes allés en Argentine – un pays fabuleux, Draco, je t'assure, je n'aurais jamais cru m'y plaire autant. Bien entendu, nous avions gardé des liens en Angleterre pour savoir comment la situation évoluait ici, si bien que dès que nous avons senti que nous pouvions rentrer chez nous, nous avons plié bagages et pris un Portoloin. C'était à la fin du mois dernier – j'étais tellement triste de quitter l'Argentine, tu n'as pas idée – et sitôt que nous avons fini de nous réinstaller chez nous, nous avons eu l'idée de venir vous rendre visite. N'est-ce pas charmant ? acheva Pansy d'un ton mielleux.

— Merveilleux.

— Oh bien sûr, nous avons beaucoup hésité à rester ici après notre retour ; ce n'est pas que notre sécurité soit encore menacée à présent, bien sûr que non – qui s'en prendrait à nous ? Mais enfin, quand on a profité pendant un temps d'un certain état de choses ... Tu vois ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ? On dirait que les Moldus et les Sang-de-Bourbes sont encore plus protégés qu'avant, c'est complètement aberrant, comme si c'était eux qui avaient besoin de protection alors que c'est _notre_ monde qu'ils infestent ! Aberrant, je te le dis, je trouve ça scandaleux. Mais hélas, il semble que l'on ne puisse plus rien y faire ...

Pansy poussa un soupir désolé en reposant sa tasse. Elle croisa les jambes pour prendre une pose plus élégante, à l'image de sa mère, puis se tourna vers Draco.

— Eh bien Draco, je t'ai connu plus bavard, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco se tourna lentement vers elle, le regard chargé d'un tel mépris que Pansy en perdit son sourire de pacotille. Mais même cela, ça n'était plus tellement drôle. Tout aussi écœurant que le reste, à vrai dire. Mieux valait faire déguerpir cette sale engeance au plus vite.

— Parkinson, je ne sais pas ce que tes parents et toi sont venus chercher ici, mais si vous aviez en tête de reconsidérer l'alliance que nos parents avaient conclue pour nous deux il y a quelques années, sache qu'à nos yeux c'est comme si cet accord n'avait jamais existé. À mes yeux, du moins. Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de cautionner quoi que ce soit qui puisse me lier à toi. Alors je vais te dire une chose, Parkinson : toute ta vie, tu as essayé de me faire plaisir. Voilà l'occasion idéale : sors de chez moi et ne reviens jamais déranger ma famille. Ça, ça me ferait _vraiment_ plaisir.

Pansy dévisagea Draco, pâle et muette. Mais Draco ne se laissa pas impressionner, sachant bien que Pansy s'attendait certainement à cette réaction de sa part. Qu'allait-elle espérer d'autre ? Leurs vies respectives avaient pris des voies divergentes depuis trop longtemps. Et de fait, il s'avéra que Draco avait raison : loin de fondre en larmes ou de faire un scandale comme elle en avait eu l'habitude par le passé, Pansy fit un effort louable pour se maîtriser et se leva, narines pincées, pour aller trouver sa mère.

— Mère, je ne me sens pas très en forme ce soir. Je voudrais rentrer chez nous, s'il vous plaît.

— Vraiment ? Tu as sans doute raison, nous ne nous sommes que trop attardés. Au revoir, Narcissa. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou un de ces jours.

— Je n'y manquerai pas, assura aimablement Narcissa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco regardait la voiture des Parkinson disparaître derrière la grille du parc. Son père vint poser la main sur son épaule.

— Enfin, ces sangsues s'en vont. Je suis sûr que s'ils étaient restés un moment de plus, ils auraient commencé à nous demander de l'argent ou je ne sais quoi. Bon débarras.

Draco n'aurait pas pu l'approuver davantage.

* * *

_Février 1999_

L'hiver, ayant tardé à apparaître pour de bon, semblait dorénavant bien décidé à s'attarder. Le manoir Malfoy croulait sous la neige. Perdue dans son cocon blanc, la grande bâtisse devenait aussi isolée du monde extérieur que ses occupants l'étaient de la société. Lucius Malfoy avait en effet jugé qu'il valait mieux attendre encore jusqu'à la saison suivante pour que sa famille reparaisse dans le monde : il espérait que le redoux du climat qu'amènerait le printemps saurait également apaiser les cœurs de leurs anciens ennemis. Et mieux encore, ceux de leurs anciens amis.

Draco et Narcissa avaient acquiescé sans difficulté à cette stratégie mondaine. On pouvait raisonnablement espérer qu'après toute une année passée sans faire aucunement parler d'eux, le temps du deuil social serait achevé et la noble famille Malfoy pourrait reprendre son rang et sa place dans la société. Progressivement, bien sûr. Avec toute leur subtilité coutumière. Hors de question d'imiter, par exemple, ces odieux Parkinson qui étaient allés rendre visite successivement à tout ce que la région comptait d'ancienne noblesse, sous prétexte de renouer les anciens liens d'amitié. Ha ! L'amitié des Parkinson, vraiment ! Chacun connaissait leur avidité, l'inconstance de leurs alliances, leur soif de gloriole. Une honte pour tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de leur être lié de plus ou moins près. Ces gens-là déshonoraient tant les familles de Sang-Purs que l'on comprenait presque pourquoi les Sang-Mêlés les méprisaient. Presque.

Dans le grand salon du manoir, Narcissa tirait l'aiguille les flammes brillantes coloraient d'or les murs, les tapisseries, les carreaux des hautes fenêtres. Lucius se tenait debout devant l'une d'elles et contemplait la nuit en caressant du doigt les jointures de plomb qui unissaient les carreaux. Quant à Draco, confortablement lové dans son fauteuil favori, il relisait pour la troisième fois un petit manuel traitant des potions à base de sang de dragon.

— Qu'y a-t-il dans ce livre qui te fascine tant, Draco ? demanda Narcissa d'un ton tranquille. Est-ce que par hasard mon fils se sentirait la vocation d'un Maître des Potions ?

— Vous savez que j'ai toujours été à l'aise dans ce domaine, Mère, répondit Draco en tournant une page. J'avoue que la pratique me manque un peu. J'envisage d'aller retrouver mes anciennes notes de cours pour m'entraîner, revoir quelques unes de celles que l'on nous a enseignées. Cela me sera peut-être utile à l'avenir.

— Ce serait surtout un bel hommage à ton ancien professeur, Severus, intervint Lucius.

Quittant sa fenêtre, le chef de la famille Malfoy alla se réchauffer les mains devant le feu.

— Je pense que c'est une bonne idée que tu as là, Draco. Si tu développes un peu tes compétences, cela te sera plus facile ensuite de trouver un bon emploi. D'ailleurs, si les potions t'intéressent tant je pense que je pourrais te recommander à l'un de mes amis.

— Qui donc, Lucius ?

— Amyclos Greengrass, qui occupe de hautes responsabilités à Sainte-Mangouste. C'est un sorcier de valeur, nous nous sommes toujours bien entendus. Oui, c'est décidé, je lui enverrai un hibou dès le printemps.

— Merci, Père.

En croisant le regard de sa mère, Draco crut y lire un scintillement amusé qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des lustres. Pourtant, être présenté à l'un des amis de son père n'avait rien de si exceptionnel. À quoi donc Narcissa pouvait-elle penser ?

* * *

_Avril 1999_

Draco trouva la réponse à cette question quelques semaines plus tard, lorsqu'il comprit qu'Amyclos Greengrass n'était autre que le père de Daphné Greengrass, une jeune fille qui avait été à Serdaigle dans la même année que lui. Narcissa, qui connaissait par cœur tous les arbres généalogiques méritant d'être connus, n'avait sûrement pas manqué de remarquer la coïncidence. Et quoi de plus convenable, à présent que l'alliance autrefois envisagée entre Draco et Pansy Parkinson était nettement rompue, que d'en envisager une autre avec les Greengrass ? Il n'était pas bon qu'un jeune homme de son statut restât sans attache à son âge. On pourrait penser qu'aucune famille respectable ne désirait s'unir à celle des Malfoy – idée absurde, inconcevable, mais qui risquait d'atteindre les esprits les plus mesquins du monde magique.

Après quelques échanges de hiboux – à teneur professionnelle entre Lucius et Amyclos, et beaucoup plus officieuse entre Narcissa et Mrs. Greengrass – il fut donc convenu que, pour décider de l'avenir de Draco, une simple entrevue au Chaudron Baveur ne suffirait certainement pas. Non il fallait que toute la famille Malfoy vienne rendre visite aux Greengrass pour prendre le thé à Edgemoor, leur charmant cottage situé sur la côte. En toute convivialité.

Draco admira à cette occasion le talent de ses parents et de tous les sorciers de leur classe sociale pour les sous-entendus parfaitement intelligibles.

Le jour convenu, les trois Malfoy transplanèrent vers le grand jardin d'Edgemoor. Tout en affichant son habituelle indifférence polie, Draco ne put s'empêcher de dévorer l'endroit du regard. Le paysage, quoique bien anglais, lui semblait tellement étranger ! La mer aux vagues écumeuses, la lande teintée de vert et d'argent s'étendant à perte de vue, les petits cottages qui émaillaient le site ... Rien de tout cela n'avait la grandeur ni la majesté du domaine Malfoy, certes, mais il devait être bien plus aisé de s'y sentir chez soi.

Ralentissant le pas pour admirer les lieux à sa guise, Draco se laissa distancer par ses parents. Ceux-ci franchirent bientôt le seuil de la demeure, où ils furent accueillis par les paroles de bienvenue de Mr. et Mrs. Greengrass et par les services empressés de leurs Elfes de Maison. Soudain, alors qu'il allait entrer à son tour, Draco eut un instant d'hésitation. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait jusqu'alors pas accordé un seul réel moment de réflexion aux liens qu'il s'apprêtait à nouer. S'il entrait dans ce cottage, il en sortirait à coup sûr fiancé à Daphné Greengrass. Et puis ? Ils se marieraient dans l'année, fonderaient une famille, s'installeraient ensemble dans le manoir Malfoy jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. C'était ce qui avait toujours été prévu pour Draco, le seul avenir qu'il ait jamais imaginé – seule l'identité de sa fiancée variait. Eh bien ?

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Draco sentit tout à coup ses jambes se mettre à trembler. Il lui semblait que son cerveau s'embourbait, qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir de façon cohérente. Une seule pensée s'attachait fermement à son esprit : il s'apprêtait à s'engager, pour la vie entière, avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine. Peu importait que Daphné soit agréable, bien née, qu'elle corresponde à tous les critères. Draco, brusquement, était terrorisé. Pourquoi, au juste ? Aucune idée.

Il s'enfuit.

Le jardin l'appelait : il s'élança à toutes jambes au milieu des arbustes et des massifs de buissons où des fleurs sauvages commençaient seulement à apparaître. Détalant comme un lièvre, il partit le plus loin possible du cottage en espérant que personne ne l'apercevrait depuis une fenêtre. Peu habitué à de telles courses cependant, il s'essouffla bientôt et reprit une allure plus mesurée. Le domaine d'Edgemoor s'arrêtait au bord d'une falaise qui surplombait la mer Draco décida d'aller s'asseoir là, juste au bord. Malheureusement, comme il arrive toujours quand on désire seulement être seul et réfléchir, quelqu'un se trouvait déjà là.

— Hem ... Excusez-moi ? fit Draco en toussotant légèrement.

La fille, une petite brune aux cheveux longs, se retourna et leva la tête pour le dévisager avec un air mêlant l'ennui et la curiosité.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? fit-elle avec autorité.

— Je ...

Draco réfléchit. « Je suis venue me fiancer avec la fille des Greengrass », cela allait sonner curieusement. « Je fuis mes fiançailles avec la fille des Greengrass », cela ne serait pas forcément mieux.

— Je me promène, finit-il par répondre maladroitement. C'est une très belle région.

Sans répondre, la fille continua à le fixer en fronçant les sourcils, comme si elle essayait de se rappeler quelque chose.

— Attendez ... Je crois vous avoir déjà vu. Est-ce que vous ne seriez pas ... Mais si ! s'exclama-t-elle brusquement. Vous êtes Draco Malfoy, non ?

— Eh bien ... Oui, c'est moi.

— Je m'appelle Astoria, je suis la sœur de Daphné, expliqua la jeune fille en tendant la main à Draco avec un sourire. Je me souviens t'avoir vu quand tu étais encore à Poudlard, deux années au-dessus de moi.

— Ah ! Enchanté.

À la vérité, Draco était bien davantage gêné que ravi d'être ainsi pris en flagrant délit : s'il se tenait devant la sœur de Daphné, celle-ci devait savoir très exactement la raison de sa présence dans le voisinage, et se demanderait donc ce qu'il faisait tout seul au bord de la falaise.

— Viens t'asseoir, si tu veux. Tu as rencontré mes parents, alors ?

— Non ... avoua Draco. Je n'ai pas osé y aller.

— Ah.

Astoria resta silencieuse un moment, puis se mit à siffloter. Draco reconnut avec amusement un air qui était en vogue pendant ses années de Poudlard. Il était assez intrigué par cette fille qui ne semblait pas du tout s'étonner de son comportement, mais il lui était très reconnaissant de le laisser tranquille. Et au fait, que faisait-elle là, elle-même ?

— Tu n'es pas censée être à l'école, à cette période de l'année ?

— Si, mais j'ai quitté Poudlard. Tout était trop sens dessus dessous à la rentrée, mes parents se sont dit que je n'y apprendrais rien de sérieux. Maintenant, je travaille chez moi.

— Ça doit être un peu ennuyeux, non ?

Astoria haussa les épaules.

— Oh, le temps passe assez vite en fin de compte. Et puis heureusement, ma sœur fait défiler quelques fiancés de temps en temps, ça fait de l'animation, ajouta-t-elle avec ironie.

— Ha, ha ! rit Draco. La pauvre ... Je dois l'avoir terriblement vexée, à m'être enfui comme ça. Pourtant je n'ai rien contre elle, c'est juste ...

— Juste un mariage arrangé.

— C'est ça.

Nouveau silence. Le soleil inondait la mer et la falaise blanche. On n'entendait aucun appel venir du cottage, seulement le fracas des vagues sur la pierre. Astoria s'allongea sur le dos et Draco l'observa du coin de l'œil. Elle avait une petite tête aux traits fins, comme un chat, et sa robe était admirablement coupée.

— Et toi, pas de fiancé ?

— ...

* * *

_Avril 1999 – Quelques minutes plus tard_

Draco avait beau fouiller ses souvenirs, il ne savait vraiment plus comment Astoria et lui en étaient venus à s'embrasser. Elle aussi, plus tard, confesserait avoir oublié les détails de l'événement. Le soleil, sans doute. On ne se méfiait jamais assez des effets d'une petite insolation.

Mais manifestement, l'insolation durait depuis un bon nombre d'années.

* * *

— En fait, Père, vous vouliez me raconter comment vous avez rencontré Mère, mais vous ne vous en vous souvenez plus, conclut Scorpius d'un ton des plus respectueux.

— Mais si, voyons ! Tu n'as donc fait attention à rien de ce que je t'ai dit ?

— Si, mais ... Je n'ai pas vraiment compris en quoi votre tante ou votre ancienne fiancée étaient liées à l'histoire de notre famille.

— Tout est lié, Scorpius, répondit Draco.

Avec un soupir, il abandonna sa pose solennelle et alla rejoindre son fils unique sur le sofa de cuir noir. Les gestes de tendresse paternelle ne lui venaient qu'avec hésitation, mais il fit un effort. Surpris, Scorpius sentit la main de son père se poser sur son épaule.

— Je t'ai raconté tout cela, mon fils, pour que tu comprennes que chaque étape est importante. Chaque événement de ta vie t'influence, jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes précisément la personne capable de rencontrer la femme de ta vie et d'attirer en retour son attention. La première fois que je l'ai vue, j'ai trouvé que ta mère piquante, élégante et attentive. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être que si nous nous étions connus trop tôt, je l'aurais jugée fade ou insolente.

— Et toi, arrogant, maigre comme un clou et pâle comme une endive, précisa la voix d'Astoria.

Mrs. Malfoy tenait à la main une grande jatte dont elle mélangeait le contenu avec sa baguette. Un enivrant parfum de chocolat emplit le salon. Les regards des deux époux se croisèrent, et ils échangèrent un petit sourire complice pendant que Scorpius, un peu gêné, soupirait bruyamment avant de s'enfuir pour retrouver sa chambre.

Le feu craquait toujours dans la cheminée. Au loin, on entendait le fracas des vagues contre la pierre de la falaise.

**Voilà. En fait il m'aura fallu quelque chose comme un an et demi pour écrire ces quelques pages. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ni même d'où l'idée m'est venue, au départ – bon, vous comprendrez qu'il y a un lien avec le fait que je regarde trop de séries.**

**Les Malfoy me manquaient, et Harry Potter en général aussi, donc j'ai fini par me motiver pour finir ce texte. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ... Et qu'il y en aura d'autres.**

**Vous aime.**

**Lily.**


End file.
